1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioner and a method for charging a refrigerant of an air-conditioner, and more particularly, to an air-conditioner and a refrigerant charging method of an air-conditioner capable of automatically charging a refrigerant when the amount of refrigerant charged in the air-conditioner is not sufficient.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a multi-air-conditioner, if a refrigerant flowing in the multi-air-conditioner is more than or less than a fixed quantity, a system performance is degraded, and worse, the multi-air-conditioner may be damaged. In the related art, a manometer (or a pressure gauge) is installed at a particular position of the air-conditioner to determine overs and shorts of the amount of refrigerant based on the pressure of the refrigerant detected by the monometer. However, only an expert or a technician of the air-conditioner is able to determine the overs and shorts of the refrigerant by using such method, so using of the method is inconvenient for general users. In addition, even the technician has no choice but to determine the overs and shorts of the refrigerant indirectly, lowering the reliability of the results of the determination of the overs and shorts of the refrigerant. Thus, in most cases, the refrigerant in the air-conditioner is wholly removed out, and then, the air-conditioner is charged with a new refrigerant. Such unnecessary re-charging of the air-conditioner with the new refrigerant takes much time and incurs much cost. In addition, the operation of the air-conditioner should be stopped for the process of re-charging the refrigerant, which causes user inconvenience.